the punisher my version at least
by The motherlands assassin
Summary: this is my version of the punisher if you like it let me know it you dont like it let me know and sigestions also let me know also does it sound like a 14 year old wrote it also if there are any problems please tell me and ill do my best to fix them


It wasn't just another night no. no this was different this night was the night I got paid and retired but would it be that easy no its never that

easy they couldn't just give me the money and send me on my non merry way. I don't just kill for the money I kill for the vengeance and

what makes me think im protecting the people when I kill those drug dealers and mobsters. As I pull the gate open to the room where I

keep my "tools" I look around to see what I may find useful to do my handy work on those sick degenerate criminals I packed my duffle

bag full of my guns and strapped my self up with the usual hand grenades and pistols and knifes. I pulled the gate shut and proceeded to the

table where I picked up the keys to the van I shut the door and looked into the beautiful moon it reminded me of the better times when a

man could be with his family this man couldn't be me not they ruined it for me forever now I cant enjoy that type of thing anymore now I

must pay my debut to myself and the people to get mobsters and drug dealers off the streets. I pulled up to the corner of the street there

was a young woman and her child they where being mugged this wasn't my lucky night these people never stop I unclip my holster and

reach for my pistol then decide against it I picked up my knife and got out of the van. I walked up behind this man and despite the woman's

reasoning he wouldn't put his gun down he kept yelling for her purse not much longer for I slit his throat. I took his pistol and returned to the

van it didn't take much longer to find out where the drug deals where going down that night. "a lil ruffin that's all it takes to get those rats ta

talk" I found a location where a rather large dope deal was going down I picked my location it was the building across the street I took

"malinda" from the back and loaded shells into her wile I was in the elevator I got to the top floor and set up it was only a couple minutes

not till things would go down I set up everything I would need and proceeded to look through the scope. The air in and out of my lungs it

felt so liberating to be holding this rifle and to be causing this justice and vengeance. Just then the door opened those dirty scum piled into

the room and proceeded on with there business and I waited picking which one would go first I decided to go with the bigger one he was

standing near his boss and I knew I could get more than one shot off. The bullet collided with the glass and tore into his skull he hadn't

dropped to the floor before I let the second shot go, they where perfect and true to their mark not one man in that room was left alive not

one and I packed up my things and proceeded to the elevator. I had no sooner pushed the call button when I heard sirens it was the cop

who would have been to late if it wasn't for me although they thought I was the criminal this wasn't the first time this had happened the cool

night air when in and out of my lungs and the doors opened these weren't just cops these were dirty cops everything in this city is dirty I

went through the doors and proceeded to the bottom floor it was time to take care of this problem as well luckily I had planed for such a

thing and didn't just bring my rifle yes it was true my black trench coat didn't conceal just one weapon or knife. The truth is wearing this

outfit I was practically bullet proof I reached within the depths of my coat and grab what I knew was my shot gun the doors opened and

those pigs without warning let open fire the bullets tore into my chest and where left with no response of blood for I was wearing body

armor unfortunately their fate was a different story I pumped the shot gun and went to work step one out of the doors blam 2 went down I

kept shooting taking those fools down like they where noting but they just kept coming I ran out of ammo and took the butt of the gun and

hit one of them across the face with it at that time I had already brought out my baby my heart and soul of killing it was my ak47 I let loose

flailing led into the air they were cut down by gun fire I had no sooner made it to the front doors when I was hit with more gun fire (the fools

never thought to take a head shot ….they never do) the ak mag was soon empty and I pulled my trusty pistols and went to work as I ran

for the van those pigs dropped left and right they where no match for me I got into the van which was met with a hail of gun fire the bullet

proof glass took a beating as I peeled out I didn't get much further one maybe two blocks when they got a hold of a tire this wasn't a

problem I had but one other gun mounted into the van not to mention the others strapped to me I rounded the corner and skidded to a stop

and thrust the doors open as the police cruisers where met with gatling gun fire it was at this time I exited the van and proceeded to the

corner where even more of those pigs had arrived I un holstered my shot gun and took one just one of them down I mounted his bike and

took off I rounded the corner and proceed to unleash my "surprise" which known to others as c4 basically strapped to a grenade I let one

of those babies loose behind me and it tore up the whole block as I sped into the night. But this wasn't over yet no not by a long shot I still

needed my payment because I haven't givin up the hit man business yet. Its not about the smgs aks shotties or even the explosions its about vengeance.


End file.
